The purpose of this project is to develop a routinely applicable methodology for designing ultrasound hyperthermia treatments on a case-by-case basis. Thermal modeling will be performed by directly solving the thermal diffusion equation for specific acoustic intensity and effective thermal conductivity distributions in the target volume. Acoustic frequency, focusing parameters and field sizes will be optimally selected on the basis of thermal model predictions. The result of this research will be a much better understood, engineered and executed system for delivering heat uniformly to a tumor site, and will have impact on the general development of thermal treatment planning.